


Happy Endings

by cosima23



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Endgame, F/F, Fluff, Theory on what's to become of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima23/pseuds/cosima23
Summary: Cosima gets some news and goes to tell Delphine. Theory from last known pics of Cophine in season 5.





	Happy Endings

Cosima walks into the building, nervous and excited all at once. She’s in the clear. Her polyps are gone. Clean bill of health. Finally. Finally, she can be normal. Two years after the treatment was administered by Rachel, she is 100% healthy. Now to deliver the news.

She steps in the bright, blue room to find her girlfriend consulting with a patient. Delphine looks up to see Cosima, smiles at her and continues talking to the young girl in front of her. Eventually, the little girl’s mother comes into the room to gather her daughter and they leave. 

The door closes. Delphine looks up at Cosima, smiling, knowing she just came from her last appointment, waiting to hear what she has to say. “Soooo...?” Delphine finally asks. Cosima looks up with tears in her eyes and at first Delphine fears the worst. ‘It’s come back or something worse’ she thinks. But then, Cosima smiles through her tears and Delphine knows. Cosima starts laughing and Delphine joins in too. Cosima has her paper in her hand. She hands it to Delphine. 

Delphine looks at the paper, reads it, and looks back at Cosima with tears in her own eyes now. “Really?” Delphine asks, in awe. Cosima just nods her head. “Mon amour,” Delphine coos and opens her arms for Cosima. Cosima sinks into her, the weight of the world lifted off of her shoulders. She can be happy and healthy, and have a future, for not only herself but with Delphine. 

They pull apart from their hug. They stare into each other’s eyes, and Cosima leans in to kiss her. Their first kiss for the future. Their first kiss with no imminent threat. Their first kiss as a true couple. Relief apparent on both of their faces. A simple brush of lips was never so profound. 

Cosima finally speaks since being there. “We can finally live a normal life Delphine, I can live, and I know that I want you in the rest of my life that was granted to me by the help of both of our tireless efforts, and sacrifices,” at that she brushes her hand along Delphine’s scar under her shirt. “I can never thank you enough for everything you’ve done for me and my sisters,” Cosima remembers the ones still around and the ones who have passed with nostalgia. “So, I want to prove to you everyday, for the rest of our time on this planet, that you are so, so important, so needed, so loved. Delphine Marie Cormier, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” Cosima gets down on one knee and seems to produce a ring from out of nowhere. Delphine looks down at her, completely in shock, and so in love with this woman she never thought would become such a big part of her life, an essence of her being. Her soulmate. Delphine starts to cry and shakes her head yes vigorously. Cosima is crying once again as well and stands up to put the ring on Delphine’s finger. A perfect fit. 

“Mon amour, je t'aime beaucoup. Mon coeur.” Delphine says and leans in to kiss her now fiancee. Their second kiss, just as meaningful as their first, and all their kisses to come. “I wanted to wait until we knew for sure there was no sign of the disease left, and that we had time to be together again and just be us. And there was never a doubt in my mind of how much I love you and that I want you around forever,” Cosima says. Delphine kisses her again and whispers, “Toujours.”

Delphine gathers her things, closes down her office and links hands with Cosima. They walk a couple blocks to their apartment. Delphine heads straight to the bedroom whilst Cosima takes off her bag and sets it in the living room. She hears Delphine call to her, “Cosima.” “Yeah, baby?” Cosima responds. “Come here, let’s consummate our new beginning.” Cosima laughs and heads to the bedroom. “Yes, ma’am.” Cosima shuts the door.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guyss. It's been like a whole year since I've posted anything so I apologize. I literally have no time for anything anymore. This was a spur of the moment fic cause I was looking at those said photos and I'm thinking hmmm what could be happening here? Thus, this was born. Sorry for shit grammar, high school was long ago. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
